The small time we had together
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: Even the most oddest moments can bring two people together... or at least give them a start. TailsXCream story, made for silverdawn2010's contest.


(YEAH! This is MY entry to silverdawn2010's contest. Now YES, I know it is a really cliche idea, but hey, someboyd gotta do it XD Just Kidding. I see this as a misison! Take a very cliche idea and make it actually work. So even if I don't win but manage to make this story good, I will happy enough :-)

* * *

**|The small time we had together|**

_I really... really...REALLY..._

_Ah..._

_I can't say it._

_I can't say I hate Sonic, I just can't._

_Amy can, I mean she been hunting the guy for years and he still haven't said anything!_

_But I just can't._

_I can't say I hate Sonic the hedgehog._

_Not even for going on a trip with EVERYONE for a week, leaving me and Cream alone._

_It all started a day ago..._

_For some reason Sonic thought it would be funny to do the lottery._

_We all believed he would lose... but we hoped he would win._

_Especially Amy as the first price was a one week vacation in Paris. Which Sonic of course didn't know anything about._

_He was so into the trap..._

_But what made us really surprised is that he WON!_

_I mean, Amy even fell down on the floor unconscious!_

_But what surprised us even more was that there wasn't enough tickets._

_No... two had to stay home._

_Yes... Tails and Cream..._

_Not that I don't like to be alone, I got all time in the world for my machines!_

_But that they are going without us... that's just mean..._

_And that I have to stay with Cream...

* * *

_

"Tails? You okey? You where talking in your sleep again..." The little rabbit said, patting the back of a very tired fox.

Tails was almost sleeping as he was sitting on his chair, his face lying down on his work desk, papers surrounding his orange head.

"Huh...?" Was the only sound that came out of the tired fox's mouth as he was struggling to keep himself awake.

This whole day the only thing he had been doing was work.

Work work work.

Why?

Well except there was a big storm coming up outside, the fox was a little nervous with Cream.

After all, she always made him nervous somehow.

She was the cute cheris little girl that cared about everyone. And Tail's had always had some kind of a weakness around her.

Of course, he would NEVER tell it to anyone.

"Tails... go sleep, or at least do something else if you want to be awake." Cream said, still patting the young tails back.

"Hueeee..." Another odd sound left his mouth.

Cream frowned, placing her hands under Tail's arms.

He needed to sleep, and she was going to get him to his bed.

"Please Tails!" She said, trying to pull him off the chair. "You're tired!"

"Have to...work..."

The poor guy had worked so hard, and why?

Cream just couldn't understand it, somehow it felt like it was her fault.

She took a tighter grip on the fox, using all her strength to pull him off.

She smiled, now standing behind him as she finally got him on his feet.

But her smile quickly got away as she noticed he wasn't standing that right...

"KYA!" He fell backwards towards Cream, not knowing what happen as he was long lost in dream world.

She almost got squished under him, feeling how heavy he was.

As soon as Tail's head hit the floor, his eyes flew up.

"Whata!" He quickly got onto his feet, not sure what was going on.

"Cream what is go- oh!" He looked down, noticing the rabbit on the floor.

"Cream I am so sorry!" He said loudly, helping her to get up. "It's my fault.. I-"

"No, it's me. I shouldn't have dragged you off the chair like that..."

Both just looked at each other, both feeling they did a mistake.

"Maybe I should go to bed..." Tails said, scratching his neck as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, maybe..." Cream said, rubbing her arm.

Both nodded to each other as they began to walk.

As Cream's mom unfortunately had something to do, Cream had to stay at Tail's house.

He let her sleep on his extra bed, the one he usually let Sonic use.

The fox walked upstairs, his eyes focusing on his bedroom door.

"Huuuuh..." He could feel how he got tired all again.

Cream noticed this and gave him a light push towards the right direction, making him stumble towards the door.

His head slowly made contact with the door, his eyes began to blink.

Cream sighed, knowing what to do.

She placed and arm around him as she opened his door for him.

She pushed him again, watching him stumble over his bed.

She couldn't stop a small giggle leave her lips as she saw his awkward position on the bed.

"_Goodnight, Tails..._" She said quietly, closing the door.

She giggled again, walking towards the other bedroom.

She almost felt like a mommy, and Tails was her son. Which of course was funny, as he was older then her.

She got into her bed after turning the lights off and slowly fell to sleep...

Before her eyes closed she looked over to a bookshelf, watching Cheese sleep there.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Later... still in the middle of the night...**

Cream woke up, an odd feeling had entered her stomach.

A feeling she usually don't feel.

Hunger in the night.

She gasped, remembering she forgot to eat before she went to bed. She quickly got onto her feet and moved towards the door.

She knew this wasn't quite the best thing to do... her mother had always told her to eat before she goes to sleep, not in the middle of the night.

But she was **SO** hungry! She had to get something...

She opened the door, raising an eyebrow as she saw Tails doing some experiment on the floor.

"Tails, you awake?" She asked, closing the door after her.

"Yeah... couldn't sleep... you?"

Cream chuckled at the answer, it somehow sounded funny.

Tails also looked funny, having "bed-hair" as he was crouching down.

"What are you doiiing?" Cream asked curiously, walking over to the all working fox.

"Oh, I'm testing if you can use vacuum cleaners to create small earthquakes." Was the odd answer.

A whistle of excitement left Cream as she thought the idea sounded interesting.

She crouched down, pressing a button. "What does this do?"

"NO!"

But it was to late as the floor collapsed under them, taking the two with it.

"EP!"

*Bump*

Luckily, the fall wasn't that dangerous, but still enough to blur the vision for the young fox.

"What happen...?" He could hear Cream say as he was struggling to see past the dust.

When the blur was finally gone together with the dust, he noticed where they had landed.

"Oh no..." He said slowly before quickly taking a grip on the doorhandle.

It wouldn't open.

"Oh no."

"What is it...?" Cream asked, noticing they were inside a small storage room for most kind of candy.

It was probably Sonic's stash, the guy ate candy every day...

"Were stuck." Tails said, backing away from the door before he sat himself down, leaning to the wall.

"Like... stuck in this room? Together, until someone opens it?" Cream asked, her hand almost touching her mouth.

Tails nodded, feeling a bit annoyed.

Cream took a seat next to Tails, looking at him.

"Sorry..." She said, feeling how the situation was her fault.

"No, Cream." Tails said, placing his arm around her. "This isn't your fault."

She looked up at his face, noticing how he stared back.

Realizing what he was doing he quickly moved his gaze and arm away, feeling how nervous he suddenly got.

The rabbit looked at him with thoughts in her head, why did he get so nervous all the sudden?

She leaned back to the wall as well, feeling how tired she got. She even thought about ignoring her hunger...

"We should sleep and try fix this tomorrow..." Tails suggested, feeling tired as well.

"Ahhuuuu..." Cream nodded, her eyelids finally closing.

Tails moved his look a bit, watching Cream sleep.

He couldn't help smiling as he saw her, she looked so peaceful and...

What was the other thought he had in his mind...?

He chose to ignore it, falling asleep as well.

…

He opened his eyes again, feeling awake.

It felt it just been a second, but when he glanced on his clock it was apparently morning.

Like time had flied away...

He felt something was heavily about his arm...

Wait, heavily?

He slowly turned his head to his left, noticing that Cream was holding his arm as she was still sleeping.

He did his best to resists a gasp, feeling how she gave his arm a light squeeze.

_'Oh my!'_

He felt like he wanted to move her away from him, slowly so she wouldn't notice.

He let his free hand move towards her head, ready to push her lightly.

He sighed, moving his arm back. He couldn't do it.

His eyes were admiring her peaceful cute sleep, feeling that he somehow enjoyed the moment.

He smiled softly, placing his free hand on the girl's shoulder.

She opened her eyes, his almost stopping at that second!

"Tails...?" She asked, looking directly at his eyes.

"Morning!" He said quickly as he moved his hand away from her shoulder.

He was about to move his gaze as well, before feeling how she gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Tails..." She said, admiring his eye color as she held his warm arm close to her. "...do you... like me?"

His heart almost stopped again, his lungs still resisting a gasp.

"Do you...?" She repeated, squeezing his arm a bit more.

"I...eh, as friends?" Was his answer.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving him.

He knew there wasn't any escape from this one, as they were both locked in a storage room for candy.

"Do you?"

Oh, how he wished he knew what to say! But he felt this wasn't the best moment or place to say it!

But... should he say it...?

"Cream, I..."

He saw how all her senses suddenly were focusing on him.

His every moment, word and act.

_'Geez...'_

"I like you more then I thought." Was the answer.

She titled her head, not really sure what he said meant.

Tail's apparently saw this, and chose to continue. "I like you more... then a friend..."

She just looked at him, wondering if it was the answer she wanted and how she would react to it.

"I just never managed to say anything..." He said, giving her a hug.

Her eyes widened, did he just hug her?

"Sorry for taking my time..."

Cream opened her mouth, but before she could say anything...

"What are you two doing here...?" Shadow asked, leaning to the opened door.

"GAH!" Both of them said, their heads turning towards the black hedgehog.

"Shadow...? What are you doing here?" Tails asked, ignoring that Shadow had just opened the door for them.

"I'm looking for the faker... happen to know where he is?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"He's in Paris... with the others, mister Shadow." Cream explained.

The hedgehog muttered something before walking out of the house.

"So..." Tails said, standing up. "Now when the door is finally opened, let's eat some breakfast."

He walked towards the kitchen, but stopped as he heard a sigh.

He turned around, seeing Cream still sitting down with a sad expression on her face.

"Cream..." He said, walking over to her as he helped her up on her feet. "Want to do something after?"

She looked at him, the busy worker wanted to be with her. "Really?"

"Well...yeah." He chuckled, scratching his neck. "After all we are here together, alone. We should do something."

She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I would like that..."

* * *

**Yes I know it shorter then it could be, yes I know I could have added a bunch of things and I KNOW that this don't have that big of a chance to win...**

**But at least I did it, which is the point.**

**I did this for fun, not for prices =)**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading.**


End file.
